The Day I Almost Lost You
by abthurdity
Summary: AU. Shiro x Yonekuni. Took place during winter break. So they had a vacation, skiing bet, then accident happened. Stranded in an old cabin for 2 days. Look I am so frustrated cause they have no moments at all in the manga. So I created them myself. This is a very amateur writing and I am not a writer. But whatever. May not be completely accurate to the manga pls don't be mad.


Shiro and Yonekuni were found at a nearby old cabin with an almost extinguished flame in a fireplace. Kunimasa and Norio unexpectedly were more worried with Yonekuni due to his inability to survive under a cold temperature. However seeing Shiro's pale face shocked them even more. Yonekuni was stiffly wrapped under Shiro, thankfully, fully covered from head to toe. However, Shiro's body was opposite of Yonekuni. He was almost naked with only his underpants covering him. Norio, scrambled towards both of them.

"Oh my god! Kunimasa! Shiro…. Shiro is so cold. I couldn't detect any body heat from him. What do we do?! Look he's injured on his left thigh!"

After making sure of his brother's safety, he quickly checked for Shiro's pulse.

"It's very weak, we need to get medical help and put them in a warmer place as soon as possible. Every minute will be a danger to both of them especially Shiro"

Kunimasa contacted emergency while Norio attempted to reignite the fireplace with a bigger flame.

"This will do while waiting….. I'll give my body heat to Shiro. You will help my brother. Give me the blanket that you carry Norio!"

Soon after, all them were flown to the nearest medical facility. Yonekuni started to gain consciousness, reiterating Shiro's name over and over again.

"Kunimasa where is he?!"

It was an ugly sight, three doctors were attending Shiro, putting all efforts to revive Shiro's heart. In the helicopter, Shiro's blood pressure plummeted, forcing the paramedics to do ER.

"Were losing him!"

"No! No! This can't be happening… Shiro! Wake up! Shiro! You bastard! You promised were going to have a drink as soon as we got out! WAKE UP SHIRO!"

Yonekuni staggered towards the commotion hoping that his rage would put some sense to Shiro. Nurses were struggling to control him.

"Yonekuni! Calm down! Let them do the job! You're not helping…. Please….."

Yonekuni was now kneeling down on the floor with tears continuously pouring out from his eyes.

"I am sorry…. Please come back to me. I should have followed your words. Shiro please…"

"Increase the volt!"

"Clear!"

Both Norio and Kunimasa unconsciously clinging to each other, waiting for the doom. With each beeping pulse, their heart went limp as the scene in front of them unfolds.

"Again!"

Not working. It is not working. Frustrated look were casted upon the faces of the doctors. They silently nod in agreement, resigning from putting any further actions.

"Announce the time of death.."

"Shiro! Don't you dare leave me! Open your eyes Shiro! What the fuck are you doing?! Shiro!"

Yonekuni was frantically screaming in his brother's arm. He soon succumbed to his own crying, sprawled on the floor as the doctors were about to announce Shiro's death. Suddenly the monitor beeped, displaying small signs of heartbeat. Shiro's eyes half open, attempting to comprehend his surrounding environment. And just like that the medical team went back to work in unison.

"Yone…..kuni.."

Doctors and nurses sighed in relief. Yonekuni hastily reached for Shiro's bed. Teardrops silently fall onto Shiro's face.

"Thank you….. thank you for coming back to me Shiro"

Shiro weakly nodded and went unconscious after that. Yonekuni was confident half of his soul was slowly dissipating while he was losing Shiro. A huge sense of relief washed over him with how everything turned out last minute as he finally let his brother and nurses to properly take care of him.

It has been 4 days since the nightmare. After 2 days of monitoring, Yonekuni was allowed to be discharged from the hospital. However not a single day passed without his presence besides Shiro's bed. Shiro's condition was evidently worse than him. He had to be treated for septic shock. Weak immune system caused him to be more highly susceptible to wound infection. He was informed by the doctor that Shiro's case was a miracle.

Sometimes Shiro have woken up temporarily, feeling groggy from all the medications that were administered intravenously. Not much was spoken as he barely managed to utter long sentences except for a few small words of help. After that, Shiro will fall into another slumber. Normally, Yonekuni would have protested with the situation. Acknowledging how Shiro has scantily escaped death in front of him, this alone was sufficed to give a peace of mind.

"We will monitor him for another 3-4 days, then we will see how it goes after that. Your friend is very strong. Thankfully he has a wolf blood. He's healing faster than we have expected"

"Yes, thank you doctor. I am sorry for the commotion I have caused"

"Don't mention it. I am just doing my job. I can see how important he is to you". The doctor gave him a smile before walking out from the room. A few seconds after that Shiro opened his eyes.

"Yonekuni…."

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Can you help me to move around the hospital. I am too tired from sleeping"

Yonekuni gently caress Shiro's cheek before putting a sweater on him.

"Ok let's go"

Yonekuni helped him onto a wheelchair beside the bed.

"Yonekuni, let me feel you…."

He knelt down in front of Shiro. Shiro's hand started to caress his face and his neck. He took both of his hands and weakly squeezing them. Then, Shiro gently bump their foreheads together.

"Your body temperature is ok. Are you sure you're not cold?"

Yonekuni let out a small laugh and lightly pinching his cheek.

"I don't think I would be able to help you like this if I am not warm enough"

After a trip around the hospital, Shiro had his dinner with Yonekuni silently feeding him the food. Occasionally they both talked about the tv program that they were watching.

"Ok now. It's bed time"

Shiro did not dare to say anything as the last few days he has been causing Yonekuni so much trouble. However his eyes were still not ready for sleep.

"Hey, so, I win the bet because I reached the tree first. I want a reward."

Yonekuni was taken aback by Shiro's words.

"Technically I should have won it since there is a problem with my skiing equipment"

"You're making excuses again. However, I still reached there first. And, I saved your life."

Yonekuni let out a small grunt, admitting to his defeat.

"What do you want?"

Shiro inched towards the right side of the bed leaving an empty space besides him. He patted the empty space, motioning him towards it.

"What are you doing?"

"For my reward, I want to sleep with you tonight"

Yonekuni flustered by the words, abruptly stood up from the sofa beside the bed. He then smirked.

"Well I would love to but given your situation right now, I am hardly turned on. As I thought, you're not well yet. I am going to tell the doctor to check your brain too"

He was about to walk out from the room to calm himself until Shiro's grabbed his hand.

"You promised."

He reluctantly lied down beside him, mentally planning to concede with his demand until he fell asleep. Shiro shifted closer towards his body with his back facing him. He carefully placed his hand near to the bedside in an attempt to shield the iv drip on his hand. The heat from his body gradually engulfed Yonekuni, which put him more in comfort as opposed to what it should be in the situation. He cursed himself silently.

"Are you feeling warm and comfortable?"

"Yes"

"Good. Then you should sleep here tonight rather than sleeping on the sofa"

He did not say anything against his words. His hands involuntarily enclosed around Shiro's body. Normally Shiro would be the one spooning him in bed because of his body temperature. Tonight, their position changed and it felt unbelievably nice having Shiro tucked underneath him. He gently patted Shiro's back in attempt lulling him to sleep. After 15 minutes, he felt small rustles underneath him.

"You can't sleep?"

"hmm. Maybe because I have slept a lot"

"Maybe you will sleep better in wider space"

"No….Maybe just tell me a story or smthng"

Still patting Shiro's back, he tried to remember stories that are the least interesting for Shiro to listen. After all the brainstorming by himself he was still unable to come up with a remotely potential boring story.

"Yonekuni. I am sorry. If I was not so selfish we would not end up like this for our winter break"

"I think I am more selfish than you. For example right now, I actually don't feel like sleeping on the sofa tonight. Sorry you had to sleep in a cramp space."

They both let out a small chuckle.

"I really want to hear you say the words. I saw you the night before laughing and smiling with a group of girls at the bar. You seem so happy and free. The thought crossed my mind that you like me just because of my body temperature"

Yonekuni wanted to reply. It was ridiculous for him to think like that. He needed to clarify before everything turned out wrong. But before he was able to deliver his words, Shiro continued.

"I told myself, while going down the slope, the fact that you're willing to stay in the snow for the stupid bet…I want to hear you say it for the last time as my reward eventhough it will be a lie. You never really said it to me you know. I planned to let you go. You should be happy, having a nice family with a nice wife. I will visit you when I have time"

"Shiro… listen to me"

"You should not feel guilty anymore. We are equal now. I brought you into the mess. So I am pulling you out from the mess too. Maybe tonight, just let me have my way with you before we go back to being friends. We should at least be friends right?"

Yonekuni can feel tiny droplets falling onto his hand.

"Hey Shiro. When I saw your limp body lying on the bed in front of me, I was going crazy. There was nothing that I could do at that time. I regretted immensely for siding with my pride even more than willing to express what I truly feel for you. When the monitor beep went flat, I was ready Shiro."

Shiro didn't utter a single word in response to his story.

"Everything was crumbling down. I went blank. If you're going, I am going to follow you, wherever you might be. A life without my wolf…. I don't think I can imagine that anymore"

Yonekuni felt a silent sob underneath him. He gently caressed his hair, breathing in Shiro's scent.

"Don't do that to me again. I don't think I can live through that nightmare again. Everytime you're not in front of me now, it's like I am reliving the pain watching you withering away with my own two eyes"

Shiro's sobbing turned harder with every words coming out from him. He then slowly turned facing towards Yonekuni. Yonekuni gently wiped away his tears.

"I told you right. You're a man. Don't cry like this. I can't believe you used to be the class president"

Shiro pouted slightly upon hearing his comment. His reaction made Yonekuni laughed and he hugged him more tightly.

"Oww.." Shiro whimpered.

Surprised by his own force he quickly pushed him to a small distance.

"Ah I was so caught up by the moment. Sorry! How's your iv drip?"

"Feels ok. I can still feel the antibiotic flowing into my vein", he flashed a big smile. Yonekuni gave in to his urge to hug him. He started to whisper gibberish words on his ears.

"It tickles! Stop it!"

"This is my punishment and reward for you. I am not good at expressing myself with words but I will work harder to show it from my actions. Please keep holding on to me. Your warmth is undoubtedly one of the few reasons why l want you in my life. But there are so much more than that when it comes to you. Nobody has ever strucked me the same way as you did towards me. I love you Shiro. Let's continue to be more than friends ok"

Yonekuni kissed him softly on his forehead. Overwhelmed by the emotions surging inside him, Shiro replied the affection by kissing him on the cheek. Visible small pool of red tint formed on their cheeks.

"Ahh I feel sleepy now. I want to sleep"

"Is my confession really sounded so boring to you? Fine, I wouldn't say it again"

"That's not what I meant. I feel like I can finally sleep in peace. If you don't like me sleeping in your arm that's fine. You can sleep at the sofa"

Yonekuni let out a small chuckle. He gently rubbed his back until he was finally subdued to sleep. Soon after that, Yonekuni too was quelled to sleep with Shiro's warmth.


End file.
